With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices has increased considerably. Electronic devices are commonly used to capture videos. These videos are sometimes shared with friends and family using online systems, including social networking systems. Disclosed herein are technical solutions to improve the videos that are shared and online systems used to share them.